


Eurus

by Sini333



Series: JohnLock One-Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, John Plays Rugby, John just wants to help, M/M, Teenlock, Trans!Sherlock, a bit of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/pseuds/Sini333
Summary: Sherlock has begun transitioning from female to male, the rugby team is a bunch of bullies, and John just wants to help.





	Eurus

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two Trans!Sherlock stories I've written, this one is teenlock while the other is set in Series 3. If you are interested in reading the other one, let me know and I will post it as well. Hope you like it! Enjoy <3

John was making his way to the locker room when the sounds of laughter caught his attention. His fellow rugby teammates could be loud when they found something to amuse them, and when that happened, that usually meant that someone was getting picked on.

He made his way into the locker room, setting his kit on the bench before making his way towards the group of boys huddled around one of the stalls.

"Oi, what's going on here? Mikey wearing that pink shirt again?" He pushed his through the group of boys, trying to find the source of their amusement.

Confusion and anger coursed through his mind when he saw what the boys were laughing at.

Curled into a ball between the wall and the toilet was one of the younger students in John's class, her hair matted to her forehead as though she had just left the shower and a bruise purpling on her cheek.

"What the fuck is happening here? Why is Eurus in the men's loo?" John snapped, spinning to face his team. The grins and laughter of the other boys faded as the weight of his anger reached them. He ripped the towel out of one of the boy's hands, moving to stand in front of the girl.

"Come on Watson, we're just having a laugh-"

"You think this is fucking funny?" John shoved at the closest boy, sending the entire group back several steps back. "She could file harassment charges against the lot of you, I should fucking file them for her!"

"She-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get the fuck out of here before I kick your arses." The group of boys shuffled away, leaving John and Eurus alone in the locker room.

John turned to face the girl, handing her the towel and turning away, trying to give her some privacy.

"T-Thank you."

"Are you alright? They didn't-"

"If you're asking me if they molested me, they didn't." John fought against a blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks, glaring at a spot on the floor. John heard the girl wince and spun, his hands shooting out just in time to catch the taller girl as she stumbled. "S-Sorry-"

"You okay?" Eurus nodded, blushing lightly as she blinked down at John.

She was tall, thin, pale, and looked as though she weighed about six stone soaking wet. She was pretty, with pale eyes, dark hair and high cheekbones. Not normally John's type, but there was something rather magnetic about her.

"Listen Eurus, I'm sorry about all this. If you want to file-"

"Don't worry Mr. Watson, I won't be filing any charges against your friends." John blushed, anger rising in his chest as he thought of what his teammates had done.

"Those boys weren't my friends." John snapped, guilt lancing through his chest as Eurus flinched. "Sorry, I- I mean- if you wanted to file charges, I will support you. They had no right to do that." Eurus blushed, fixing her eyes on a point somewhere past John's head.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Eurus, this isn't your fault-"

"Please stop calling me that." John instantly stepped back, giving the girl space.

"S-Sorry, I thought- is that not-"

"I don't go by Eurus anymore. My preferred name is Sherlock." John blinked up at her for a moment before his body burned with realization.

"Oh! Christ, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't- I didn't realize-" John stepped further away from Sherlock, processing the new name in his mind. "S-So you-you're-"

"I'm transitioning from female to male." Sherlock blushed, pulling the towel tighter across his chest. "I-I should- sorry, but- it-it's cold and I-" John blushed, stepping aside and letting Sherlock pass. "Thank you, Mr. Watson, I should be fine now. I'm sure my presence is making you uncomfortable." John spun, gripping the other kid's elbow and stopping him in his tracks.

"Why would you think you're making me uncomfortable?" Sherlock sighed, trying to free himself from John's grip while keeping the towel tight around his chest.

"Watson-"

"Call me John, only the team calls me Watson." Sherlock glared at him, still fighting against his grip, though John noticed that his squirming was lessening. "What are you doing tonight? Want to hang out or something?" The taller boy froze, blinking uncertainly down at John, his mouth slightly open as he seemed to search for the words.

John smirked, releasing Sherlock's arm and stepping away, sending the blushing kid a wink.

"Practice is done at seven, meet you at Speedy's?" He turned around, grabbing his kit and leaving before Sherlock had a chance to respond.

When he was out of the locker room, he heaved a sigh, letting himself fall back against the wall. He rubbed his hands over his face, fighting to keep his anger down.

"Watson?" He glanced up to see Mikey standing in front of him. The other boy looked terrified, as though John was about to kill someone. "You uh- you okay Mate?" John pushed off the wall, pulling himself to his full height, only an inch or two taller than his friend, but it was enough.

"Were you a part of that?" John motioned back to the locker room, keeping his voice low in case Sherlock was listening. Mikey shook his head, his gaze filled with confusion and fear. "Was Greg?" Another shake of the other boy's head settled John's stomach slightly.

"What happened? The guys said you were pissed about something-"

"They attacked Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?" John blushed as he remembered that Mikey wouldn't know about Eurus's name change.

"You know Eurus, right? In our advanced chem class?" Mikey nodded, "that's Sherlock. He's trans." Mikey's eyes widened, and John could see the other boy struggling with the news.

"S-So what- what did they do to her- him, shit- I-I mean, is she- he! Damn it! Is he alright?" John snorted, placing an arm around his friend's shoulders and leading him out onto the practice field.

"He's fine, but I can't say the same for everyone else."

"B-But-" John held up a hand to silence the other boy, sending the rest of his team a dangerous grin as they approached.

"Greg and Mikey, you guys are benched today, take a seat boys." The rest of the group shuffled closer, their heads hanging low and avoiding John's eyes. "You Cocks are lucky. Sherlock isn't going to press charges, and I don't think I'm going to make him. I am going to make sure you regret waking up this morning."

"Why are you defending that-" John stepped closer to Anderson, the boy who had, no doubt, started the whole attack.

"Finish that sentence and I will see to it that you spend the rest of the year on the bleachers." John let his voice slip into a dark, dangerous tone, one that he had heard his own father use so many times. It worked. Anderson flushed and stepped back, keeping his eyes pinned on the ground. "That goes for the rest of you as well. If I hear of any of you bothering Sherlock again, I will have you all kicked off the team, understood?" The group nodded, murmuring their agreements and apologies. "Good. Now, start running, a hundred lengths to start."   
  


John waited at the diner for nearly an hour, giving Sherlock time to work up the nerve. There was no doubt the kid was scared, he had every right to be.

While he waited, he tried to finish his chemistry homework, staring blankly at the words on the sheet.

"Twenty-eight." John flinched as a voice appeared behind his shoulder. He turned to see Sherlock, blushing lightly and fussing with his coat. "The uh- the atomic number of Nickel is twenty-eight." John glanced back down at his paper, filling in the question quickly before shutting his books and sending Sherlock a smirk.

"Thanks Mate, was starting to feel like a bit of an idiot there." John motioned for the other kid to sit, tucking his books into his bag and waving the waitress over. He ordered a plate of chips for him and Sherlock to split, resisting the urge to flirt with the pretty waitress that kept sending him shy smiles.

Once the waitress was gone, John turned his attention back to Sherlock, not missing the way the other kid was twitching restlessly and fussing with the collar of his shirt.

The kid cleaned up nice, his hair now dry and styled into a deliberately messy halo of curls. He was still too pale and thin, but in the soft lighting of the diner, he looked healthier and less sickly.

The only thing throwing John off was the massive purple bruise forming across the side of his face.

"You cut your hair off." Sherlock blushed, reaching up and brushing a stray curl out of his eyes, nodding timidly. John smiled, a strange fondness blooming in his chest. "It looks good." That made Sherlock blush deeper, the other boy blinking rapidly and avoiding John's gaze. "So, how're you doing? They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?" Sherlock shook his head, still avoiding John's gaze. "Hey, look at me Eur- Sherlock." Pale eyes met his own and he felt an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. "Please be honest with me, are you okay?" Something passed through Sherlock's eyes that made John's heart break a little.

"Why do you care? I already said I wasn't going to file charges against your friends-"

"They aren't my friends."

"-so whatever you're trying to do here is pointless and unfair-" something screamed at John from the back of his mind and he held up his hand, silencing the nervous rambling from the other boy.

"Why would taking you for coffee be unfair?" Anger flashed across Sherlock's face, and for a moment, John was afraid he was about to get punched, but the moment was broken when the waitress appeared, placing the chips between them.

"Is there anything else I can get you John?" The waitress, John thought her name was Mary or something like that, asked.

"No, thanks Mary." John brushed her off with a small smile, keeping his eyes on Sherlock. She nodded and left, not even glancing at Sherlock as she did.

"Well, she wasn't very subtle about that, was she?" Sherlock huffed, glaring at the small stack of napkins that Mary had placed beside the plate. John glanced down, blushing when he saw the number scrawled on the top napkin.

"Yeah, that's the third time she's done that now. Persistent, that one." Sherlock huffed a sarcastic laugh, glaring down at the table and mumbling something under his breath. "What was that? I didn't hear you-"

"I said; I can't blame her." Sherlock snapped, the frustration on his face nearly fading to mortification as John blushed. "I-I mean- I didn't- I-I- shit." John smirked, the fondness returning to his chest as the other boy blushed deeply. "I-I should go, my apologies Mr. Watson." John gripped Sherlock's elbow as the boy tried to hurry past.

"Oi, where do you think you're going? I thought we were hanging out-"

"You don't want to be friends with me, John."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm a freak. I'm too smart for my own good, and I suffer from Dysphoria so intense I believe I was born in the wrong body. I'm not a good person to be friends with."

"Maybe I don't want to be friends with you." The hurt and understanding in the taller boy's face nearly broke John's heart. "Maybe I want to date you." Sherlock blinked down at John, nearly frozen in shock.

The words had been a bit of a shock for John as well, though now that they were out there, he couldn't deny the truth in them. Sherlock was gorgeous, high cheekbones, sharp eyes and pale skin giving him an androgynous appearance that was doing funny things to John's brain.

He released Sherlock's arm, lowering himself back onto his chair and grabbing a chip, smiling up at the boy.

"Sit, have some chips. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Sherlock blinked down at him for another minute before moving to sit again, glaring at the plate of chips.

"I eat when I need to."

"How often is that?"

"When I am not busy studying or trying to finish an experiment."

"That's not healthy."

"Digesting slows me down."

"Then take a breather and help me finish these chips." Sherlock chuckled, blushing as he reluctantly reached for a chip.   
  


As the time wore on, Sherlock started to relax, the conversation flowing easily and effortlessly between them.

Sherlock was brilliant, the sheer expanse of knowledge the boy had in his brain astounding John.

Later that night, John walked Sherlock home, making sure to stay closer than strictly necessary the whole way, his hand brushing against the other boy's as they walked.

When they arrived at Sherlock's door, John leaned against the railing of the porch, smirking up at the taller boy as he fumbled with his keys.

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" Sherlock frowned at him, his cheeks turning pink under the soft light.

"We're in the same class, I'm sure we will- oh." John laughed, pushing off the railing and stepping closer to Sherlock. "S-So you- you want to- you weren't k-kidding? You really want to date me?" John rolled his eyes, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the other boy's lips.

He pulled away, leaving Sherlock alone on the deck as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow, Gorgeous."


End file.
